Random Character Interactions
by Dragonsrule18
Summary: Little drabbles containing the sometimes sweet, sometimes weird, and often humorous interactions of two characters picked at random per chapter. No pairings unless you see a romance genre inside. Mainly humor, but can have other genres.
1. Not Wanted: Box Ghost

**Random Character Interactions**

**Hi, all people who own computers! These little drabbles come from me writing the names of characters on slips of paper, placing them in a bag, and pulling out two at random. I was bored, ok?! Keep in mind these are interactions, not romantic pairings, unless I put a romance genre on the story. So don't be scared if you see something like Vlad and Danny.**

**Walker, since you're in the first chapter, would you be a dear and do the disclaimer for me?**

**Walker: Dragonsrule18 does not own Danny Phantom. That would be against the rules.**

Chapter 1: 25 Cents

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+

Characters: Walker and Box Ghost

Walker was actually glad when the Box Ghost escaped. Now he could walk through the prison corridors without hearing the ever-annoying, "Beware!!" So he decided to discourage anyone from bringing that weirdo back into his prison. The result was this:

**Wanted: Box Ghost**

**Reward: 25 cents**

**Press pretty green and white button and you get virtual fudge!!!**


	2. 2nd Most Wanted

Chapter 2: 2nd Most Wanted

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Johnny 13 and Guys in White**

Johnny 13 was now the GIW's second most wanted ghost.(First most wanted was Danny Phantom) Why? He splattered their suits when he drove his motorcycle through the mud.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!!**


	3. Craziness at the Concert

Craziness at the Concert

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Tucker and Ember**

It was a few hours after Ember Mclain's big rock concert, and luckily for her, there was no sign of the ghost boy. She was about to pack up when she saw a boy with a red beret running backstage towards her. _"Uh-oh." _she thought. "Hey, Ember!" he yelled. "What do you want, dipstick?" she asked, wondering, _"What was his name again? Sucker? Bob?"_. "I love your music!" he told her. Hiding her suprise(and hoping that Danny Phantom wasn't going to pop out of nowhere), she rolled her eyes and said, "I know, everyone does." "Wanna make out?" he asked. She gave him a quick blast with her guitar and then called, "Skulker!!" Said robot ghost then appeared out of seemingly nowhere, chasing Beret Boy out of the backstage area, down the street, and then blasting him into a Dumpster, while shouting, "Nobody hits on MY girl!!!" Laughing, Ember hollered down the street, "Does that answer your question?"

**Okay guys. I changed this chapter, and Chapter 4 because a reviewer told me that script was not allowed. I don't see why not, but as I don't want to get in trouble, I'll change it. Hope you still like it! Remember to review!!!**


	4. I'm Poking You!

I'm Poking You!!

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Youngblood and Mr. Lancer**

Mr. Lancer was heading to the teacher's lounge to fail, I mean grade, some tests, when he felt a sharp poke between his shoulder blades. "Hmm?" he asked. He looked around, but saw no one. Another poke. "To kill a Mockingbird! Who's there?!" Lancer cried out. A manical laugh came from behind him. A child's voice taunted, "I'm poking you!! You can't see me, but I'm poking you!!" "AAAHHHHH!!!" Lancer screamed, running down the hall and out of the school.

An invisible Youngblood laughed. Oh, the fun things you can do when adults can't see you!

**I know Youngblood can't be seen by adults, but it doesn't mean he can't be heard. And this sounds like the kind of prank he would pull.**

**P.S: To anyone who gets the show where Youngblood's "I'm poking you!" line came from gets to suggest their own Random Character Interactions oneshot(with credit given to them in the story for the idea) for me to write.**


	5. Beware!

Beware!!!

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Jazz and the Box Ghost**

It was a dark and stormy night…(Kidding!! It was just cloudy!!!) when the Box Ghost appeared in Jazz's room.(looking for boxes of course) "Beware!!" Jazz jumped up from her bed and grabbed the thermos conveniently stored under there. "Eat Fenton Thermos, Crate Creep!!!" She trips over her feet, and somehow sucks up Danny, who is on the other side of the town fighting a more important ghost. "JAZZ!!!" Danny yelled. The forgotten Box Ghost shook his head. "Crate Creep?! I am the Box Ghost!! Beware!!"

**Don't you just love that super annoying Box Ghost?**

**Box Ghost: Review! Beware!!**


	6. That was Easy!

That Was Easy!

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Technus and Danny**

Technus and Danny were in yet another one of their many battles. "Technus, can we hurry this up?" Danny complained. "I got to get home before curfew!" Technus ignored Danny's complaint and proclaimed, "I, Technus, master of all technology will now defeat you with whatever this thing is!" as he pulled out a strange looking gizmo and pressed the button. Said gizmo then chose that moment to explode in Technus's face.

Danny shrugged and then sucked up a dazed Technus using the Fenton Thermos. "Well, that was easy!"


	7. Vlad's Ponderings: Danny

Vlad's Ponderings: Danny

Genre: Angst

Rating: K+

Characters: Vlad and Danny

Vlad POV

Ever since I first saw Danny Fenton/Phantom, I have wanted him for a son. But for some reason he refuses. He doesn't seem to understand that I could give him things that no one else could. With me he would get the kind of acceptance and understanding only another half ghost could show, and which he could never receive from his parents or even his friends. I would train him, make him the most powerful half ghost in the world. He would be the sole inheritor of all my fortune. Why doesn't he get that I would give him everything he ever wanted and needed? Why doesn't he wise up, renounce his idiot father, and join me?


	8. A Very Weird Team!

**A Very Weird Team**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Box Ghost and Youngblood**

The Box Ghost and Youngblood bump into each other in the Ghost Zone. Literally! "Hey, watch it!" Youngblood shouted. "I am the Box Ghost!! Beware!!" the Box Ghost yelled back. "And I'm Youngblood." Youngblood said, a little annoyed. Then a bad idea(to us at least) popped into his head. "Hey, Box Ghost? Want to team up and defeat Danny Phantom?" "Sure!" the Box Ghost replied.

Danny, of course, defeated them easily and sucked both into his thermos. "I am the Box Ghost! No cylindrical container can hold me!!" Youngblood sighed. "Man, you're annoying!"

**Youngblood: What were you thinking?! Teaming me up with the Box Ghost of all people?!**

**Box Ghost: Beware!!**

**Dragonsrule18: I had writer's block, okay?! I couldn't think of much to write for an interaction between you and the Box Ghost.**

**Youngblood: Obviously!**

**Dragonsrule18: Oh, well. You'll get over it. Remember to review, people!**


	9. So, Do You Like It?

So, Do You Like It?

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Technus and Youngblood**

"I, Technus, the master of all technology have now finished my latest invention!" Technus proclaimed holding up said invention. "Now all I need is someone to test it out!" "Hey Youngblood!" Technus called to the little pirate cowboy who was conviently passing Technus's lair. "Want to try out the new toy I invented?" "Depends." Youngblood said. "Is it gonna blow up?" Technus replied with a very reassuring, "Umm…" Youngblood shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I'll try it." Technus pulled out a remote control and a small black plane with all sorts of gizmos attached. Youngblood fiddled with the remote and the plane performed several complicated battle manuvers. "Hey, this is actually pretty cool!" Youngblood said, just before the plane dived at him of its own accord. Youngblood ducked, saying, "What's happening?" and pressing all the buttons on the remote.

Suddenly, the plane started shooting little lasers at Youngblood, hitting him square on the butt. "AHH!!! Turn it off! Turn it off!!! TURN IT OFF!!!!" the little ghost screamed, sprinting away with the plane right behind, still shooting at him.

"So did you like it?" Technus called eagerly.

**Dragonsrule18: So, the moral of this story is: Don't play with any of Technus's inventions.**

**Technus: Hey! My inventions are hip, and funky fresh!**

**Dragonsrule18: Umm… sure! Right!**

**Youngblood: Why do you always pick on me?(continues to run away from plane)**

**Dragonsrule18: Dunno. It's fun.**

**Reviews are like chocolate! Please hit that pretty green button and tell me what you think!!!**


End file.
